Miraculous Ladybug: Frozen heart
by ForeverStar1
Summary: Chat Noir is attacked by akuma, will Ladybug save him? Or he will change into statue?
**Miraculous Ladybug : Frozen Heart**

Marinette is sleeping in her room, when Tikki start to shout her name.

" MARINETTE! You are going to be late for school. Again! " She practically screamed into her ear.

" What? I have time, school star- in 10 minutes?! "

She start to changing from her pajamas to her normal clothes and say goodbye to her parents.

When she get to school, she start to excuse to her teacher. " I'm so sorry Mrs. Bustier, but I- I forgot something home when i was in front of school, so I- I went back for it. " Marinette said while going to sit next to Alya.

" Hey girl, What you really did? " Alya ask her BFF, when teacher was writing something on board. " Like I said, I forgot something home and I must g oback for it. Nothing more.. " She answered. " Girl, I know you very well, we are BFF remember? So i know when you lie to me. " Alya asked. " I- " Marinette starts, but school bell rang, so she was saved. " Sorry, gotta go, se you later " Marinette said and like a tornado she was outside the class. Alya try to stop her, but she was out faster than you can say.. stop?

" Oh my god Tikki. Am I that bad in lying? " Marinette ask her little friend. " You mean that with Alya? " Tikki asked. " What else? " Marinette asked again. " Well, i don't think that. She is your best friend, so she know you very well Marinette. But i don't think she will remember that, you have luck it's last day of school. She will not remember that on Monday. " Tikki smiles at her. " I guess you are right Tikki. "

She comes home and start doing her homework.

" I see you are getting better in that " Tikki said to Marinette with big smile on her face. " I don't think so Tikki. I think the only reason why i can do that it's because we only have to copy it from the book " Both of them started laugh, when she heard screaming from outside.

" Did you hear that Tikki? " Marinette ask her kwami, while looking out from window. " I think it's an akuma! " Tikki said. " We must find him Tikki. " Tikki nodded and Marinette said as usually " Tikki, Spots on! Yeah! " She changed to Ladybug and run out to find the newest villain. When she run across the roofs, she heard someone behind her.

" Hello My Lady. " Of course, who else it could be if not Chat Noir.

" Hi Chat. " Marinette said.

They find the sound, what Marinette heard before. When it saw them, it touch his hat and throw 2 ice bombs at them.

" Did you see it? I think it's an akuma. " Chat inform his partner.

" No, really? What if it's only some mad person, who can throw ice bombs from his hat? " Ladybug joked.

" I'm Ms. Icer! And there will be no season expect winter! Better buy some coats, because when I end this, there will be very cold! " The Ms. Icer said and throw another ice bombs at heroes.

" Chat, I think the akuma is in his hat. " Ladybug said when throws her yoyo to the air and scream " Lucky Charm! " She get a lot of things like coin, spoon, but with this she don't know what to do.

" What? A water bottle? " Marinette ask herself.

" At least we have something to drink, when we take a break " Chat joked, but Ladybug ignore it and try to figure out something.

" Give me your miraculous before i freeze all Paris! " Ms. Icer said.

Ladybug and Chat Noir was fighting him and try to get his hat. Chat was distracting him and Ladybug was behind Ms. Icer and try to get his hat. She almost get it, but at the time, Ms. Icer throw her away from him, she land on her feets, but Ms. Icer send a big glowing ice on her, but before it could hit her, Chat Noir jumped in front of her and get hit.

" CHAT! NO! " Ladybug screams and run to help him.

" I'm okay, let's end this. " he said.

" Don't bet on this. You can say goodbye to your friend, you don't have much time before he change into ice statue! Ha ha ha " Said Ms. Icer with evil laughter.

Ladybug looked at Chat with sad look. Chat seems fine, maybe he is only lying. Then she hear first beep from her earring" You are right. Let's end this. " Ladybug said and Chat Noir nodded and they start to fight.

They fight him good, but then Chat's part of his hairs start to white and he fall to the floor.

" Chat?!" Ladybug said to her partner and fast run to him. " Are you okay? What is with your hairs? " Chat looked at his hairs and then finally said " I'm okay and i don't know what is going on. "

Then villain start to laugh. " I tell you, you don't have much time, your heart is changing to ice, better give me your miraculous before you change into ice statue! Ha ha ha "

Ms. Icer said and again start laugh.

Chat was shaking on the floor and when Ladybug touch him, he was cold. Ladybug fast look around and use her ' Lucky vision ' and everything goes gray except water bottle and villain.

" Of course! " Ladybug run towards villain, she open water bottle and pour the water on his legs and on his face and his arms. His skin is very cold, so the water change into ice and he can't move and he can't see anything.

Ladybug grabs his hat and destroy it.

Purple buterfly flew out of it. Ladybug grab her yoyo and draw a line on it.

" No more evil-doing for you little akuma. "

" Time to de-evilze! " Ladybug catch akuma to her yoyo

" Gotcha! Bye bye little butterfly " Ladybug release now white butterfly. " Miraculous Ladybug! " She throws water bottle into air and it change to ladybugs and it change everything to normal.

Ladybug run towards Chat, thinks that Miraculous Ladybug cure him too, but when she saw him, he was stil on the floor, still have his hair half white and still shaking from cold.

" Chat! " She scream and run towards him. She touch him and his skin was still cold like true ice, but she don't care about it and hug him to warm him.

She think it helped him, but his hair start to white

again and his hair wasn't golden anymore, they were all white.

" I will be okay, i'm just exhausted. " Chat said and try to smile on her. " We must get you to warm place fast. " She help him stand up, she grab his hand and she swing them on the roof and she get him to her room.

" There is something. " She open the door to her room and close it behind them, she help him to her chair and find some blankets for him.

" I need some rest. " He said and close his eyes.

" No no no, don't close your eyes! " It was too late, he was sleeping, she grab the chance and her transformation wore off.

" Tikki help me. " Marinette grab cookies and give them to her kwami. " What should i do? Can I let him sleep? " Tikki look at sleeping Chat Noir and give Marinette a sad look.

" I'm sorry Marinette, i can only say you that he haven't got much time, i know exactly what you know. " Tikki said with the saddest look in her eyes.

Marinette look at her kwami and said " Why it didn't cure him? " Marinette asked her friend with confused look. " Sometimes, when villain do much demage to city, it don't have enough power to cure all. Now it had enough power to change city back, but.. For heroes it wasn't enough. " she said and again looked at her with sad look. Marinette was quite for a while, but then she said something. " Get your energy back, what if he will open his eyes and see you and me talk. " Tikki nodded.

When Tikki ate all cookies Marinette fast change back to Ladybug, it was close, only 1 minute later and Chat woke up.

" What happend? " Chat ask. " You fall asleep " She answered and go close to him.

" How are you feeling? " She asked him.

" Cold " he answered and start shaking again.

Ladybug saw his fingers and his chin start to be white.

Chat cried in pain and fall to the floor.

" Chat?! Chat! No no no no! " Ladybug cried, she know her parents was out of the town, so they don't know what is going on in their house.

" I love you My Lady. " he said and closed his eyes. His legs start to change into ice.

" Chat.. No.. " Ladybug hug him and before he closed his eyes, she looked into them. When he closed them, she can feel tears on her cheeks.

" I love you too. " She closed her eyes and kiss him.

She expected that when she open her eyes, she will see ice statue of Chat. But she didn't. When she opened them, she look at Chat and the ice he was changing in, was gone. His hairs start to be golden again and he wasn't cold anymore. When she look again on his face, she can feel she will blow up because of happiness. He slowly open his eyes.

" L- Ladybug? " He asked.

" Chat! " She hug him fast. He was little confused, but then he hugged her back.

" I thought you were gone! " When she look into his eyes, she can feel again tears on her cheeks, but now, it was happy tears.

She don't waste time and kiss him again. He was little surprised, but then he closed his eyes and return the kiss.

* * *

 **A/N: So? What do you think? I hope you like it.**


End file.
